Consequences
by AlexaCardew
Summary: Actions have consequences. In the real world you don't just get handed things because you want them, you have to work for them. It's time for Rachel and Will to learn that rules apply to them as well. A re-write of episodes 3x20-3x22. THREE-SHOT.
1. 3x20 Props

**AN: **The summer is nearly over but I'm still pretty angry about season 3. No decent performing arts college would admit Rachel after her botched audition. They would be sued by every student who had had a good audition and still didn't get in.

So I decided to re-write the last three episodes. Just as a warning: I won't be very nice to Will and Rachel. I used to like Rachel a lot back in season 1, but Glee has destroyed the character in my opinion. Whenever Rachel and Finn are on screen now, I feel the urge to fast forward.

All three parts are already written and will be posted over the next three days.

You are welcome to rant with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, the last episodes would have gone like this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Props**

Kurt was pissed. It had come as no surprise that Mr. Schue was putting him in the back once again, but to be told that the only way he'd get featured at Nationals was if he put on a dress, was just. He didn't even have the words to describe it.

Mr. Schue might talk a great game about Glee Club's inclusiveness and call it a place where people weren't discriminated against based on sexuality, race or gender, but the outcome was always the same. The Rachel and Finn Show.

So Kurt was pissed. Beyond pissed. So pissed that when Mr. Schue told people to leave if they weren't willing to be team players, he followed Tina out of the choir room, just to overhear Rachel's insane justification as to why she deserved yet another solo.

He had to agree with Tina. Just because Rachel had choked on her NYADA audition did not mean she deserved another competition solo.

When Tina spotted him she fired at Rachel. "It's your chance to shine, because you are a senior, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, what about Kurt, then? You've been in the same grade for four years and not once has he had a competition solo. Even Mike had more lines in ABC than Kurt, even though he cares much more about dancing than singing." Tell her how it is girl, Kurt thought.

"But I need that solo. I'm trying to get Carmen Tibideaux to come to Nationals to convince her to let me into NYADA. She hasn't responded to any of my calls yet, but I've sent her some gift bags and I'm going to see her in Columbus on Wednesday." Rachel explained with a bright smile.

"You are crazy, Rachel." Kurt couldn't help but say. "You really think you can bribe a NYADA teacher? That's not going to help you, that's going to get you blacklisted. I'm sorry you choked, but there is nothing you can do about it now. If they'd take you after you screwed up your audition, they'd probably get sued by every student who auditioned and didn't get in."

"But…" Rachel tried to argue back, but Tina interrupted her. "Save it, Rachel." Kurt could see that Rachel was gearing up for another tirade so Kurt quickly grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her away from the choir room, before shouting over his shoulder. "We got to go. Tina and I need some retail therapy after this." They left Rachel behind in the hallway who was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

* * *

Burt was working on the books for the shop in his office when Blaine came in. "Kurt's not here. You know he only helps out when he needs money or wants to talk." Blaine nodded. "I know, he and Tina went shopping."

"So what's up?" Burt was curious to know what brought Blaine into the garage. "There are some things going on at school and I know Kurt's way too proud to complain about it." What the hell could have happened now, a few weeks before Kurt's graduation?

He was listening attentively as Blaine recounted what was happening in Glee. He couldn't believe Will. He hadn't changed at all since Kurt's sophomore year. When Blaine was done he patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Blaine. Guess I'm going to have one last talk with your principle."

* * *

When Burt arrived in Figgins office, the principle and Will were already waiting for him. "How can I help you Burt?" Will asked after Burt had sat down.

Burt decided to jump right in. "If I understood correctly you've decided that the seniors would be singing lead at the competition of yours." Will nodded. "Care to explain why my son is excluded from that rule yet again?" Burt asked as calmly as possible. It wouldn't help Kurt's case if he lost his cool.

"Burt, we did offer Kurt a solo but he declined," Will tried to justify his actions. Burt scoffed. "Yeah, I heard that you and that crazy cheerleading coach told my son he would only get it if he wore a dress on stage." He couldn't believe an educator had actually said that.

Burt saw Figgins shoot a glare at Will. "Are you trying to get us a law suit, William? I'm seriously considering rehiring that Ms. Corcoran next year if you continue causing me problems. I never had any complaints from her students." Figgins threatened Will, who looked unperturbed.

"Burt, you have to understand how important a win at Nationals is for the kids and with Vocal Adrenalin's new weapon we have to bring the big guns too." Will explained as if that was reason enough to insult Kurt.

"Well, then shake things up. I love Finn like my own son, but he isn't the one trying to get into a performing arts college." Burt wasn't sure if he could stay calm much longer. All he got here were excuses.

"I'm sorry, Burt, but I believe Rachel and Finn are our best bet at winning." "Like you did last year," Burt countered. Luckily, Figgins interrupted at that point.

"William, you will hold auditions for your singing group," he ordered. "But it's too late for that," Will protested. "You and that club have been practicing for three years, don't tell me there aren't any numbers you could use instead of Ms. Berry's solo. I will ask Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Beiste to sit in on the auditions to guarantee a fair result. And that's final."

Burt was pleased that at least once Figgins was trying to be helpful. "Thanks, I'll go and tell Kurt the good news," he told the principle before leaving his office.

* * *

Kurt couldn't wait to get to the choir room, the next Monday. Initially, he hadn't been too happy when he found out that Blaine had gone behind his back to talk to his dad, but if he could get a solo out of it, who was he to complain.

He sat down next to Blaine and gave him a grateful smile as Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Listen up," he tried to get the students' attention. "I had a conversation with principle Figgins on Friday about our set list and he has ordered me to change things up a bit," Mr. Schue explained once everyone was listening.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "I've earned that solo." "Why ever would she think that?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"And so have others," the teacher continued to the surprise of many in the club, if there hushed whispers were any indication. "Principle Figgins has told me I have to hold auditions for the Nationals solos, but I propose to do things a little differently, because we don't really have the time to create a brand new set list this close to the competition," Mr. Schue explained.

"Says the teacher who sent you guys to last year's Nationals without any songs," Blaine whispered back and Kurt had to bite back a laugh.

"Now before you complain," at that Mr. Schue looked directly at Kurt, "please hear me out first." Kurt nodded and motioned for the teacher to continue.

"Those of you who have complained are right. This is your last competition together as a team and if we want to win it, it should be as a team." "Hell yeah," Santana explained from the other side of the room.

Mr. Schue waited until the room had quieted down again before he continued. "We'll keep the Troubletones' number "Edge of Glory", but I'd like to add Quinn if that's okay. Quinn nodded before turning to the Troubletones' members who gave her a thumbs up. "If Brittany can help me learn the choreography in a week, I'd love to, "Quinn smiled.

"Alright, so that's settled. Instead of the solo," Rachel tried to protest but Mr. Schue silenced her, "I propose Rachel and Kurt's "Get happy" duet. You did sound great together when you did it last year, and knowing you two, you could probably pull it off without having to rehearse that much."

Kurt nodded. That much was true and he and Rachel did sound good together. Rachel huffed, but then gave Mr. Schue a nearly imperceptible nod.

Mr. Schue gave them both a strained smile before he moved on.

"And to finish off, we keep "Paradise by the dashboard light, but with Tina, Blaine, Artie and Sam on the lead, to represent our underclassmen and Finn, Rory and Joe taking turns on the remaining lines."

As soon as he had announced it, Rachel jumped up. "You can't do that! Finn and I are the leaders of this club, so we should get a least a duet," Rachel exclaimed.

"You are only the leaders because no one else wanted the title back then, "Santana interrupted. "So shut it, Berry." "Santana, please," Mr. Schue tried to diffuse the explosive situation, before turning back to Rachel.

"Rachel, it has been brought to my attention that you and Kurt are the only seniors trying to gain entrance into a performing arts college, so the two of you should get the duet. Finn has been heavily featured since he joined this club and doesn't need another solo right now."

Kurt could see that Mr. Schue wasn't happy with that decision either, but he knew his teacher had to follow the principle's orders. He had to admit, though, that Mr. Schue had a great show smile.

"Now, can I get a show of hands to see who agrees with this plan, so I don't have to start at the beginning." Kurt immediately raised his hand and nearly everyone, apart from Rachel and Finn, followed suit.

"So it's decided. I want to start with "Paradise" because you all need to rehearse it together. Get in position, everyone."

* * *

Finn came up to Kurt after rehearsal had ended. "I know you sent Burt to Figgins. If we lose this is on you," he accused. Kurt couldn't believe Finn.

"First of all, I did not send my dad to Figgins, not even when teachers tried to bully me into wearing a dress on a stage and secondly, thanks for the vote of confidence. You've been given the lead for the past three years and you can't even let me have this one? And I thought Blaine's bother was the worst brother ever."

He quickly grabbed his bag and escaped the choir room before Finn could come up with more offensive things to say.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Kurt was waiting for Rachel to start rehearsing their duet, when Rachel came in looking distinctively unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask. "I went to see Madam Tibideaux and she told me to audition again next year and stop calling her." Kurt was tempted to say "I told you so", but held his tongue. Instead he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well. I'm not giving up. I called NYADA and got them to tell me Madam Tibideaux's address by pretending to want to invite her to our high school reunion, and I'm going to send her tickets to Nationals when I get home," Rachel explained proudly.

"Rachel, seriously, don't." Kurt tried to advise her. "Are you trying to get that poor woman fired? You can't bribe your way into that school. You can still go to New York and audition for plays and if you want, you can audition again next year. You are so talented, Rachel. Please don't destroy your future over this," he pleaded with her.

"You are just scared I could take your spot," Rachel accused. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I haven't even been accepted myself and who knows if I will," he argued, trying to convince her that he really just wanted to help.

"But fine, go ahead and do it. Apparently there's no stopping your insanity." He was done trying if she wasn't willing to listen to anything he was saying.

"I will, and then she'll see me at Nationals and will have to admit me," Rachel huffed. Kurt sighed. "Lets just rehearse and get it over with." "Fine." "Fine."

* * *

Kurt really didn't want Rachel to destroy her chances at NYADA. There were times when they were best friends and his first year New York plans had always included her. He just hoped for Rachel that her plan didn't backfire.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nationals

Thanks for reading :)


	2. 3x21 Nationals

**AN: **This one is a little shorter because not much happened in the episode apart from the show choir competition.

JosieJane: Thanks. Too bad I'm not RIB.

njferrell: Thanks, and I think that's a great idea, but I want them to win and I want Kurt to be part of the reason why they won. There will be a little surprise for Rachel at Nationals and she is not going to like it ;)

FreeMe (Guest): Yeah, right. I have friends who went to drama school and most of them had to audition more than once and they didn't choke at their auditions. Re Finn: I just took into account his behavior toward Blaine at the beginning of the season, where he was afraid that Blaine might replace him as the male lead. Or remember season 2 when he and Rachel sabotaged the duets competition because they couldn't believe anyone might beat them if they didn't screw up on purpose.

dreamer3097:  Thank you. Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nationals**

Kurt could barely sit still on the bus to Chicago. After three years of swaying in the back he finally got his chance to be in the spotlight, even if he had to share it. He seriously had the best dad ever.

He felt Blaine's hand on his leg, probably to calm him down. "Nervous?" his boyfriend asked. "If you call me adorable, I might have to hit you," Kurt threatened with a smile on his face.

"You know, I would love to sing with you again, but at least I get featured this time," Kurt continued. "Well, you deserve it" Blaine smiled at him before his smile turned into a smirk.

"So, I guess you aren't mad anymore that I went behind your back and talked to your dad?" "I thought I proved a couple of days ago how much you are forgiven," Kurt whispered and then promptly grimaced.

He might not be a baby penguin anymore, but he still felt weird when he tried to talk to Blaine like this. Blaine, however, didn't seem to mind, if the smug look on his face was any indication.

"Maybe I should get you mad at me more often," he countered. Kurt could feel his face turn red and he quickly changed the subject, before he embarrassed himself in front of the whole club.

* * *

The night before the competition had been chaotic. Sam nearly got into a fight with Puck who was studying for a test he needed to pass if he wanted to graduate with the rest of the seniors and Mercedes, unfortunately, had gotten food-poisoning and no one knew if she would be able to perform the next day.

Finn was still sulking – the last few days at home hadn't been exactly pleasant – and Rachel kept checking her phone every few minutes, still expecting to hear back from Carmen Tibideaux.

Everyone was stressed out and Kurt was a nervous wreck himself. He couldn't wait for the next day to come so he could get it over with.

* * *

They had drawn the first slot and Kurt just hoped their performances would be strong enough to stay in the judges' minds.

Mercedes, thankfully, felt fit enough to perform in the morning and before they went on stage, they formed a circle and went around sharing their favorite memories of the last three years. They didn't need another pep talk. They all wanted to win this.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were in the middle of their song when he saw her put on an even bigger show smile. He was curious to know why, but first he had to concentrate on finishing their performance.

As soon as they got off the stage, Rachel pulled him over and practically shrieked. "She came. Oh my god, she came. I knew she would want to hear me sing again." Kurt didn't show his surprise and just offered her a hug. After all, their duet had been amazing.

Before he knew it, the juniors were leading on "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" and all the couples paired up during the song to dance together. In a way, that was even better than dancing with Blaine at prom.

They received another standing ovation from the crowd before they shuffled off the stage to take their seats in the auditorium to listen to the other choirs.

Unique sounded great with Vocal Adrenalin and Kurt knew they would be their biggest competition yet again.

* * *

During an intermission, Kurt and Rachel made their way over to a concession stand to pick up some snacks for their respective boyfriends when they heard a voice call out their names. Rachel immediately turned around, dragging Kurt with her, and they came face to face with Carmen Tibideaux.

"Mr. Hummel. Another wonderful performance," Madam Tibideaux said and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," Kurt smiled back at her. The NYADA teacher then turned to Rachel, who was barely containing her excitement next to him.

"Ms. Berry, you sounded really good as well in that little number." Kurt saw Rachel's face light up.

"If you had followed my advice and delivered something like this at next year's auditions, you would have been a serious contender for a place in our school," Madam Tibideaux went on.

Rachel's face fell a little as Madam Tibideaux continued and handed her a letter.

"It's very unfortunate you didn't listen to me. You are a very talented young woman. I, myself, had to audition three times for Julliard before I was accepted, and I don't understand why you think rules don't apply to you."

Kurt heard Rachel gasp as she had opened the letter while Madam Tibideaux was talking.

"That's, that's a restraining order," Rachel cried out. Carmen Tibideaux nodded before she explained what the letter said.

"I don't know how you got my private phone number and address. Don't call me, mail me things or, god forbid, show up at my doorstep. Don't approach me should we be in the same place unless I approach you."

Rachel looked close to tears as the teacher went on. "You are still young and I hope you see this as a wake up call that we'll help you make smarter decisions in the future. Maybe, one day in the future, we will meet again and you can prove, you are someone I could work with. Good day, Ms. Berry."

Madam Tibideaux gave Rachel a polite smile before she turned back to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, you should expect your letter by the end of the school year," she told him before disappearing in the crowd.

Kurt was shocked. He had warned Rachel numerous times that her plan might backfire, but he hadn't expected that. Tears were already running down Rachel's face and Kurt quickly decided to get Finn. If Rachel was anything like him, she'd want her boyfriend right now.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the back of the bus while the rest of the club – sans Rachel and Finn – was celebrating their win at Nationals.

"There's nothing more you could have done. You told her to let it go and she didn't listen," Blaine tried to assure him.

"But I still feel bad. We had plans to go to New York together until you join me next year." Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"And you will. Rachel is driven. She'll realize that this isn't the end of her life and come to New York with you to try to take it by storm."

"I wish I could have your optimism," Kurt told Blaine. "Don't worry, I have enough for the two of us. "I knew I kept you around for a reason," Kurt teased. Blaine just squeezed his side and smiled at him.

"Ready to return to school? Maybe Glee Club will finally get some respect now that we've won Nationals," "It would be about time."

Kurt wasn't that hopeful and when they opened the door and saw the other students lined up, holding slushies cups, his heart sank.

He was about to raise his hands to protect himself, when he was showered with confetti and the hallway erupted in cheers. All around, the Glee couples were hugging and kissing, and Kurt quickly took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the empty choir room where they had their own celebrations.

* * *

They had finally won Nationals and with the year Kurt had had – the play, the presidency, Sebastian and Karofsky – he felt it was about time that something good happened in his life. All he needed now was an acceptance letter from NYADA.

He wasn't worried about his relationship with Blaine. They would make it work.

* * *

Two day later, the whole club sang together on a stage one last time. They had agreed on "We are the Champions", because for the first time they felt like ones.

After they had finished their lines, Kurt and Quinn went into the audience and pulled Ms. Pillsbury onto the stage and handed her the "Teacher of the Year Award".

Out of all the teachers at McKinley, the petite guidance counselor had done the most for the students at the school, even when she was often uncomfortable with the topics she had to deal with.

Kurt would always fondly remember her quirky pamphlets and her objectivity when it came to Glee. She proved how much the students meant to her, when she allowed each and everyone of the Glee Club members to pull her into a hug.

Afterward, the whole club shared a group hug backstage. Their days might be numbered, but at least they went out with a bang.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Goodbye**


	3. 3x22 Goodbye

**AN: **Another shorter one, because I focused only on Rachel, Kurt and Finn, with a side order of Blaine.

lai1224: I know what you mean. I could identify with Rachel, maybe season1, but her storyline is nothing I haven't seen before countless times if you take the singing out of the equation. I was always more interested in Kurt because there finally was a gay character who wasn't just used for comic relief or a very special episode. Nowadays I tend to just fast forward when Rachel/Finn are on the screen which I haven't done with any other series before. If it weren't for Klaine, Brittana and some others I would have stopped watching months ago.

Story Oracle: Glad you agree with me.

Scorpionika: After writing awful Burt for weeks I just needed that :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

Kurt couldn't remember why he had agreed to open his NYADA letter together with Finn and Rachel. On his dad's insistence, he had also applied to Ohio State and had been accepted, but New York was really the only option for him. He just didn't need any witnesses when his world came crumbling down, but it was too late to back out now, without pissing of his brother and friend.

The seniors had already said goodbye to the underclassmen in song and Kurt had been shocked to find out that Brittany wouldn't be graduating with them. Even more shocked that apparently no one had known.

How had she been allowed to be class president if her grades were that bad and why had none of the teachers tried to help her, like they had done for Puck. Kurt really was glad to leave McKinley behind.

The underclassmen had sung a sweet song as well, dedicating it to their friends and loved ones. Blaine, Tina and Artie had been named the new leaders of the club and the best news had come in the form of principle Figgins, who had announced that Mr. Schue would get a permanent co-director come fall, because he didn't want to be threatened with a lawsuit over a singing group ever again.

* * *

Blaine had tried to corner him a few times over the last couple of days to talk about Kurt's impending graduation, but Kurt wanted to remain in denial a few days longer. At least until his NYADA letter came.

His dad had given him the best graduation gift ever. A reenactment of the Single Ladies dance including Tina and Brittany as back-up dancers.

He finally had what he had always wanted; acceptance and people who loved him. Now all he had to do was convince Rachel that she wasn't destined to stay in Lima as Mrs. Finn Hudson.

Just because Finn had no clue about what he wanted out of life – and being an actor was certainly not it, otherwise Finn would have at least tried out for West Side Story – didn't mean he had to drag Rachel down with him. If he couldn't convince Rachel, maybe he would have better luck with Finn.

* * *

He found his brother later that afternoon in the living room killing zombies or something like that.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he sat down next to Finn. Finn grunted and Kurt took it as a yes.

"You need to convince Rachel to go to New York. She shouldn't be forced to spend her life in Lima, just because of one mistake. You know she is only staying because she thinks you are all she has left."

Kurt didn't want to hurt his brother, but when it came to talking to Finn it was often better to be blunt if you wanted to get your point across. He hadn't lied to Finn all those mouths ago, when he had told him he was talented, but Finn just didn't know how to access it properly and he lacked the drive and ambition he and Rachel possessed.

"Maybe if I get into Pace, she'll come to New York with me," Finn suggested. "I nailed that audition." Kurt didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he had no chance in hell of getting into that school.

"But what if you don't? Rachel belongs in New York. You are the only one she is going to listen to," Kurt tried to reason with Finn. If Finn couldn't convince Rachel to get out of Lima, NYADA or not, no one could.

"Maybe she will get in. Rachel said that lady that came to hear you sing isn't the only one who makes that decision."

Kurt shrugged. "I highly doubt it, after that restraining order, but who knows. Please just promise me that you'll talk to her." Fine," Finn agreed. "Can I get back to my game now?" he asked as he unpaused it.

Kurt nodded and got up to check the mail box for the fifth time that day.

* * *

The letters arrived on graduation day and the three of them decided to open them after receiving their diplomas. Kurt was pulled into a hug by Blaine, Carole and his dad, before strutting on stage. He was finally done with McKinley.

Rachel and Finn demonstrated again that they couldn't be on a stage together without inappropriate kissing, and before Kurt knew it he was throwing he cap into the air with the rest of the other graduates.

He endured the endless pictures Carole insisted on taking of Finn and Kurt and their respective partners, before he was finally allowed to take off the awful gown and he, Finn and Rachel walked over to the choir room, letters in hand.

* * *

When they reached the choir room, they were all just standing there in silence at first. Kurt was anxious to know what his letter said, but didn't want to go first. Luckily, Finn volunteered.

"I didn't get in," Finn said after he'd opened his letter. Kurt felt bad for his brother, but wasn't surprised.

"I guess I'll go next", he offered and slowly opened his own letter before scanning its content.

"Well, what does it say?" Rachel demanded impatiently. "I got wait-listed, but they are offering me a guaranteed spot for the spring semester," Kurt forced out.

"Congrats, dude. What are you going to do now?" Finn asked after releasing him from a hug. "I don't know. I have to talk to Blaine." Finn nodded and turned to Rachel. "Your turn."

Rachel gave them her best show smile and took Kurt's hand. "You won't be made if I got your spot, right?" Kurt gave her a tight smile, trying not to jump up and down. He had gotten in, maybe not right now, but some day soon.

Rachel slowly opened her letter and read through it, before she gasped and let it fall to the floor. Kurt picked it up and scanned its content.

_Dear Ms. Berry,_

_We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts._

_We would also like to ask you not to audition for our school again, due to circumstances surrounding your previous audition._

_We wish you the best for your future, wherever it may lead you,_

_NYADA, Admissions Office._

Kurt looked over to Finn who was holding a crying Rachel in his arms. "I've got this," Finn mouthed. Kurt nodded and exited the choir room, clutching his letter to his chest. It was time to finally talk to Blaine about their future.

* * *

After Blaine had read the letter he nearly tackled Kurt and proceeded to kiss him passionately in the still empty class room they had met in.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it," Blaine gushed. "It's just the waiting list," Kurt reminded his boyfriend.

"So what? You'll audition for plays for the next couple of months if you don't get in right now and start classes in January." As long as he had Blaine looking at him like he was the best thing that had ever happened to Blaine, he knew he could do anything.

Blaine quickly checked that the room was still empty and kissed him again. "You are finally getting out of Lima," Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt sat back and took Blaine's hand into his own. "I can stay here for a semester and work for my dad," he offered. "And you could take summer classes, so you can graduate early. We could move to New York together for the spring semester."

Blaine gave him a sad smile. They had talked about this before, and Kurt knew the answer but he had to try again.

"You know my parents won't allow it. They only let me move to New York and still pay for college if I get into Columbia and if I apply now, I wouldn't get in," Blaine told him once again.

"I know. I just don't want to go without you." Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine behind, but he knew that if he wanted to make it to New York, he'd have to be there alone for at least nine month.

"We'll make it work, won't we?" Blaine asked. Kurt hated it when his boyfriend looked so insecure. So he proceeded to tell Blaine how he envisioned the rest of his life … together with Blaine.

When all was said and done, Kurt felt relieved. They still had all summer to figure things out before Kurt would leave for New York.

* * *

Rachel was moping around Kurt's house most of the summer while he, Finn and Rachel's dads made plans to get Rachel to New York.

On Rachel's supposed wedding day at the end of the summer, Finn had constantly been pushing it back, Finn dropped her off at the train station where Kurt and all their friends were already waiting.

Rachel's parents had found them a small apartment in Brooklyn and were waiting for them at the end of the line to help them get settled. Burt and Blaine had agreed to drive a van with the rest of Kurt and Rachel's stuff to the city, where Blaine would stay the three days before the start of his senior year at McKinley.

Kurt held a sobbing Rachel until they crossed the Ohio – Pennsylvania boarder. After she had calmed down, they started to plan their fabulous new life in New York. They might not be where they had wanted to be at this point, but it was a start.

A new direction.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading. :)

I tried to keep this as realistic as possible so I looked up the American Academy for Dramatic Arts to check if it was even possible to get in at a time other than the fall semester. They do accept students for their spring semester, because the 2nd year is by invitation only anyway. I'm assuming NYADA was modeled after AADA and therefore, in my head canon, Kurt could start at NYADA in January.

I'm thinking the reason RIB created a fictional school instead of just using a real one was so that they could pull that Rachel crap without getting complaints from existing performing arts schools about unrealistic portrayals and giving their applicants false hope...

If season 4 sucks as bad as the spoilers suggest I might just write my own version of season 4.


End file.
